fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Bugsphere
You're bugging me!" -Bugsphere to the Yellow Ranger Character History Wild Knights: Lady Bugsphere is seen in the flashback with her master, Domitraitor, Headron, Spikor, and Bazons fighting Zordon. Morale and his fellow members were sealed away beside her. Lady Bugsphere is hoping for his return, and promises to help Domitraitor to unseal their master. Nice and Smooth: Lady Bugsphere returns to help Domitraitor and Headron cause havoc. She goes with Headron, Bazons and Bowlarama to attack the Wild Knight rangers. She fails with Headron, and both retreat. Bowlarama and the Bazons are all destroyed by the Wild Knight rangers. King of Heights: Lady Bugsphere is seen fighting the Wild Knight rangers beside Domitraitor, Headron and some Bazons. After Kingy's first form defeat, she enlarges him, and he is defeated. She is then seen at Spikor's arrival. Forces of Nature: Lady Bugsphere is seen listening on Domitraitor's plan with Spikor and Headron, and is later seen enlarging Buttercry, and isn't seen after other when Headron teases Domitraitor about his failure. Return of the Armada: Lady Bugpshere hears about Headron's plan. She later goes down with Domitraitor, Headron, Spikor and some Bazons to confront the armada. Lady Bugsphere battles some of Mavro's minions. After the rangers destroy Illusionist, the Dino Charge rangers appear and battle some Bazons who notice them. The Bazons are defeated, and her and her allies retreat while the armada does as well. Lady Bugsphere is seen talking to Domitraitor and Headron, while Spikor plots against them. Inflating You, You and You!: Lady Bugsphere is only seen enlarging Inflaticon. Bad Day for Kat: Lady Bugsphere is only seen enlarging Mushroomzoid. Brought Sorrow: Lady Bugsphere is only seen enlarging Chefyron, and is seen being attacked by Spikor. Spikor's Revenge: Lady Bugsphere is seen plotting with Domitraitor and Headron a way to destroy Spikor. They connect Morale to Spikor's mind, and he is terrorized until certain destruction. Headron, Domitraitor and herself watch as the rangers destroy Spikor and the old monsters. Domitraitor notices he has his growth device, and is angry when it is destroyed along with him, Spikor enlarges himself with his monsters, and is destroyed once and for all. Master of Tricks: Seen ambushing the rangers, was seen in cameo with Bazons and is not seen after. The Blue Fang: Lady Bugsphere is seen being introduced to Blue Fang. She later enlarges Domitraitor and Blue Fang to cause havoc. Afterwards she is seen in a cameo with Headron, and is not seen afterwards. The Armada Strikes Back: Lady Bugsphere goes with Domitraitor, Headron, Blue Fang and some Bazons to be greeted by Majorus, Mavro's long lost brother, and his guardian, Redacore. Majorus ensures it's time for him to take control of the situation. Domitraitor disagrees, and he and his allies become aggressive. Redacore attacks Domitraitor, and does heavy damage with one slash, and destroys the Bazons. Her and Headron are also easily defeated. Blue Fang proves to be more of a challenge, but Majorus pushes Blue Fang to the ground. Domitraitor leads his allies back to the base, only for them to see X-Borgs have destroyed it. Lady Bugsphere and her allies go on the run while millions of X-Borgs hunt them. Ultimate Showdown: Lady Bugsphere is destroyed in an explosion later after the ship is hit. Game Players She has no game players, but helped the following players become more powerful: Kingy Illusionist Inflaticon Chefyron Personality She is an intelligent monster, and is most loyal to Morale. She is so loyal, she doesn't even allow any of the game players or team leaders without fighting them. Her way of speech is very formal and slow, and her walking speed is barely fast at all. She is concerned of Morale's well-being at all times, and is more suspicious about Spikor's plans than Domitraitor or Headron. Arsenal * 'Laser Growse'r - The blaster she uses to grow monsters. Power and Abilities * 'Extreme Intelligence '- Is far more intelligent than Domitraitor, Headron and Spikor, but likely as intelligent as Morale. Weaknesses * 'Djinn Bow Ship Lower Power '- Lack of power in the Djinn Bow Ship prevents him from using large amounts of power. Appearances # Wild Knights (flashback) 12. Nice and Smooth 13. The "Aww" Kitty 14. King of Heights 15. Forces of Nature 16. Return of the Armada 17. Inflating You, You and You! 18. Bad Day for Kat 19. Brought Sorrow 20. Spikor's Revenge 21. Master of Tricks 22. The Blue Fang 23. The Armada Strikes Back 64. Rise of the Emperor 65. Flat Defeat 66. Undefeated Champion 67. Chaos Reigns Wildly 68. Stranger Ranger Danger 69. Hot Date 70. The Problem of Essence 71. Holy Cow! 72. The Ultimate Battle Begins 73. Over the Rainbow 74. Intermediate Shot 75. The Timehole 76. The Takeover 77. Extinction of Humanity 78. Ultimate Showdown (death)Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Lion Network Category:Scientists